


Tadashi lives but the evil prof doesnt.

by lukemoss1998



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: All of tadashis friends are all protective of hiro, F/M, Hurt Hiro, Protective Tadashi, Protective baymax, Protective honey lemon, Scared hiro hamada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukemoss1998/pseuds/lukemoss1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story tadashi lives and did not die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fire at the nerd school

Starting at the point where hiro is trying to stop tadashi from entering the burning building. Tadashi wait, what is it hiro ? Don't go in there please. I have to save the professor, Hiro! Tadashi if you go in there you will die. Hiro (cry's\sobs) I have to try ( tadashi run's to the burning building.)( Hiro screams) tadashi noooooo somebody please stop him from entering the building please. (Tadashi screams) in shock as he was taken away from the burning building by Gogo. Hiro are you OK honey we have got to stop tadashi from running into that burning building cause once Gogo puts him down he will try again. GoGo? What are you doing. Professor Callahan is still in there. I can't let you go in there Tadashi the building could blow up any minute and Hiro wouldn't forgive me if I let you go back into the showcase building and never see you get out alive again.


	2. Christmas at the Hamadas

After the events that happened on Christmas eve with the fire at the showcase last night. Tadashi, Hiro and Cass spends Christmas day at their home the lucky cat café opening presents and remembering the family they had lost when they were kids. Hiro has made his older brother happy when he stopped bot fighting for good and decided to attend SFT a robotics school so this Christmas will be the best the Hamadas have ever had in a long time.


End file.
